Daddy's little Princess
by rosealine gold
Summary: What happen's when The joker and Harley Quinn's daughter that was taken from them after a car crash caused be the batman when their daughter was only three years old, it's 13 years later now she ends up in one of their clubs with her best friend as a early brithday gift .. will she remeber who she really is or will she end up dying at the hand of her own parents.
1. Prologue

prologue

my name is chole parker i'm sixteen years old and my father is the new D.A of gotham city but when i was ten years old i found out i was adopoted and my name had been changed when i was only three years old after me and my real parents were in a car crash that i was told was cause by a bat and ever since then i been scared to death of bats or anything to do with bats ever since.

If you are wondering who my real parent's are they are the king and queen of gotham's underground, The joker and Harley quinn , while my real name is Alexandra Quinn which if you ask me is a lot better of a name then the name i was given by my adopted father , now then it's time to intoduce you to my bestie and roommate alice flag who is the daughter of Rick flag and his dead wife June.

Both me and alice bonded over the fact we have single dad's for our father's and also the fact that we have alot of the same things in common, like we both like listening to billy talent and reading alice's adventure's in wonderland, even though we both come from different backgrounds i feel like i can tell her anything that is happening in my life , which i'm very greatful for .

Now that you know a bit about me , it's time for our story to begin


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Chole sighs as she sat in her math class which was her last class of the day which she found oh so very boring, she always hated math but she couldn't really complain given her best friend and roommate at gotham city's private boarding school had told her just before the left for their afternoon classes that she had something very special planned for them later that night which had her wondering what her friend was up to.

Meanwhile Alice who had a spare right when chole would be in her math class, giggles to her self as she sat on her bed listening to the latest Billy talent album to come out that she had gotten for her birthday from her father just last year , but now she couldn't wait for her bestie to get out of class so she could share the surprise she had in store for them .

Chloe walks out of her math class and heads into her's and Alice's bedroom to which she waves to alice , who slides off her head phones she had on and alice smiles at Chole " hey Chole about time you got back here " alice said just as Chole placed her books on her desk then she turned around and smiled at alice

" yeah math was so boring like it always is , so now what the hell is it you couldn't tell me at lunch " chloe asked as she took a seat on her bed .

Alice smiles and giggles a bit before opening her top desk drawer and pulling out two V.I.P passes to the second hottest club in the gotham city's underground besides the Ice lounge which was known to be even harder to get into , which had chole looking at Alice with wide eyes " HOW DID YOU GET THOSE ? " chloe screamed noticing they where for the club name The Laughing House which to her was quite the interesting name for a club. Alice looks at her best friend's face

" i have my way bestie but if you must know this is your early birthday present given i won't be around this year for your birthday " Alice said handing one of the V.I.P passes to chole who took it eagerly .

Chole kept on looking at the pass in her hands thinking maybe this would be the start of some answers she has long been wondering since finding out she was adopted by Jonathan Parker when she was three years old.

Alice waves her hand in front of Chloe's face " whoo earth to Chole " alice said looking at chole to which chole looked up

" oh um sorry alice did you say something " chloe asked looking right at alice .

Alice sighs but then smiles

" yeah i asked how does this look ? " alice said before giving off a small spin to show Chole her outfit she was planning to wear that night, chloe gets up off her bed and walks around alice looking her up and down a few times

" hmm this looks really good alice better then half the other stuff i have to wear " chloe said with a smile before hugging alice .


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Later That night Alice and Chloe walk down the street both giggling and both trying to keep their short skirts from riding all the way up as they walked with each step they took. The Chloe points to the front of the club as they got closer , the smile on Chloe's face slowly started to turn into a frown as she saw how long the line to even get into the club was.

Alice warped her arm around Chloe's shoulder and smiled at her " don't worry bestie we don't have to wait in that long line when we have these " Alice said holding up her own V.I.P pass that was hanging around her neck , then Alice leads Chole up to the front of the line ignoring the cries of all people behind them as she and Chole stood in front of the bouncer .

The bouncer looked the girls up and down before nodding his head and opening the rope covering the entrance to the club , then Alice and Chole walk into the club to which Chole looks around and gasps at how nice it looked on the inside , then Chloe and Alice walked over to the bar and each of them ordered a rum and coke before taking a seat at the bar and taking with each other while they waited for their drinks .

Meanwhile up in the main office of the club , The joker took a sip of his drink while he was listening to someone's hair brained scheme in order to get the Joker more money then he already had . Then Joker sighs a bit and pulls out his gun and point it at the man ..

" You have five seconds to get out of my sight before i make you " joker said as he pulled back the safety on his gun , then man quickly got up and looked quite worried

" But .. But .Mr. Joker " the man stumbled out as the joker counted down to one on his other hand, joker was almost down to one , when the man turned around and was about to run before joker shoot him straight though the head

" Frost " joker screamed

Frost sighs to himself before putting on a neural face and opening the office door " ya .. boss " Frost asked looking at Joker , then Joker smiles a bit

" yeah can you get someone to clean this up for me " Joker said getting up from his chair before walking around his desk and just patting Frost on the back and heading out his office , Frost just looked at the body before walking off to get one of the lackeys under him to clean up Joker's office .

Joker walked down to the main area of the club before suddenly stopping as he sees a pretty little blonde girl dancing just like how his Harley Girl would when she felt the grove of the music, then Joker slowly walked over towards Chloe and Alice who so happened to be dancing and laughing having a good time . Suddenly as Chole Spins around and spins off the stage before landing face first in front of the Joker .

Joker stood in front of Chole and looked at her something about her seemed familiar to him in the back of his crazy mind he had , Alice quickly went to Chloe's side and tried to help her up

" hey you okay ? " she asked sounding a little bit drunk herself , Chloe slowly got her self into a seating position before looking up at at who was standing in front of her

" uh .. uh " Chole stuttered before just just looking at the Joker shocked and a bit scared , Alice followed Chloe's gazed before also noticing the Joker standing right in front of them looking at the both of them .. then Joker suddenly whistled .


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Harley smiles to herself when she heard her puddin whistle for her , so she flips out of her cage she was dancing in and skips over to where Joker and the girl's were

" puddin , you called " harley said as she stood next to Joker. Joker slowly wrapped his arm around harley's waist as she got close to him then he pointed to Chloe and Alice who looked both scared to death of what harley and Joker were going to do with them .

Harley looked at both the girl's before looking back at Joker and squealing with joy hoping that one of them was their long lost daughter that they haven't seen since she was three years old . Suddenly everything went black as black bag went over Alice's and Chloe's head and both girl's were brought down to the club's basement also known to everyone who worked for the Joker and Harley Quinn ' the meat locker '

As Alice and Chloe were tied down into two chairs back to back , Harley Quinn and Joker closed up the club for the night and headed up towards the penthouse to get changed and grab a few things they always kept up in the penthouse instead of the meat locker. Suddenly footsteps could be heard heading down the steps leading into 'the meat locker' .

" Chloe .. " alice called as she thrashed a bit in her chair scared

Chole sat quietly in the chair she had been tied down to due to her passing out from how much she had to drink that night. Joker and Harley walked into the room the girls had been placed into and Harley slides off joker's back before walking over to where chloe was as joker walked over to alice and pulled off the black bag that was on alice's head, while Harley pulled off the bag that was on Chloe's head before pouting as chole let out a small snore

" mr. j this one is out cold .. what should we do " harley asked joker


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Joker looks at Harley before walking over to her and Chloe and leaning down so his face was in front of Chloe's and roughly hit's her on the cheek which causes alice to scream

" GET AWAY FROM HER !" which got her a slap from harley

" no one tells my puddin' what to do you brat " harley said after the slap meanwhile chole slightly comes to cause of the hit she had received.

Then Chloe looks around the room " what .. what's going on " Chloe asked not noticing that both Joker and Harley Quinn were in the room with them .

Which cause Joker to let out a high pitch laugh as he looked at chole before walking over to Harley and pulling her close to him and asking her " so what shall we do with these two pooh "

harley wraps her one of finger around one of her pigtails and twirls it around as she thought then she giggles a bit " well puddin' we could always make them both crazy .. and then have them fight each other to the death "

Joker looks at harley with a bit of a raised eyebrow before letting out another laugh " i knew there was a reason i kept you around harls " he said before walking away and heads up towards the base of the stairs leading to 'the meat locker' to call to the boys to set something up.

Chole shivers at the idea harley had come up with then she looks over at alice who had just burst into tears

" please let us go .. we won't do this again .. please " Alice begs as she looks at Harley Quinn with tears streaming down her face, Harley takes a sit on the very small couch in the room as she waited for the boys to set up the electroshock machine they had taken from arkham asylum the last time they were sent there by the Batman. Joker then smiles as he watches Chole being forcibly pushed down on the table that had now been set up next to the electroshock machine.

Harley then grabs Alice's head as Alice tries to look away from what was going to happen to Chloe.

" uh-uh can't have you looking away " Harley said to Alice just as Chloe looked up the Joker with not a even worried look on her face at all.

" you don't need to do this " Chloe whispered to the Joker as he places a leather belt into her mouth before taking the electro's from the electroshock machine and places them on either side of her head, once that had been done Joker turned to the machine before letting out a loud laugh as he flips a switch that starts up the machine.

Alice cries out Chloe's name just as Chloe started to fade into what only Chole could call never ending darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter five

As the electrocurrent went through Chole, all Chole could hear was something that sounded a lot like laughter then it faded into a woman's scream before suddenly she saw what looked to be a shadow of a bat or what she could figure out to maybe a bat she wasn't really sure it could even be before she closed her eyes. When Chole re opened her eyes she seemed to be in what looked to her a child's bedroom, then she suddenly heard something that seemed to peak her interest so she decided to go find what was making that sound.

Then Chole walked to the child's bedroom door and opens it, after opening it a small hallway that seemed to be filled with photo's of a little girl that seemed to share quite a lot of similar features to her. Once Chole got to the end of the hallway there was another door and as Chloe looked at the door for a few seconds she decides to go and open it but before she could a small hand reaches out to her and grabs her wrist.

" no don't daddy doesn't like to be disturbed when he's working " said the little girl who was now standing next to Chloe and holding on to Chloe's wrist , it seemed the little girl that was holding Chloe's wrist was the same little girl as the photographs along all the walls in the hallway . Chloe looked down at the little girl before looking at the nearest photo and gasps just as a loud bang went off followed by what chole could only figure out to be laughter before everything went pitch black again.

Just as the darkness around Chloe lifted ..Chloe looks around her again but this time she was sitting in what looked to be a ' VIP' lounge of some kind of club

" hmm this doesn't look like any club i been to with alice " Chloe thought to herself before noticing on the table in front her were what looked to be some kind of children's drawing almost something a three year old would have done. Chole picks up the nearest drawing to her and looks at it , something about it felt like she seen it before almost like in a dream .. then she heard what sounded like a women scream and as she went to get up to investigate the noise everything suddenly went dark again which was honestly starting to annoy Chole a bit.

After the darkness lifted again for what seemed to be the third time , Chloe looked around once more but this time she noticed she was sitting in what looked to be the back seat of some kind of vehicle , what kind of vehicle she wasn't sure cause she couldn't see any defining features of it Chloe then noticed something small and fluffy like sticking out under the seat on the driver's side so she picks it up and looks at it, after picking it up Chole was surprised to see it was a stuffed wolf plushie . The kind a little kid would have with them when they would go to bed or when they need something to cuddle cause they are scared of something , as she turned it over in her hands a few times a huge shadow appeared in front of her in the shape of a what seemed to be a bat out of nowhere.

Once the shadow had disappeared Chole noticed she was now in a white room with a single table in front of her and on the table sat one photo of the young girl she had met in front of the door at the end of the hallway before she ended up in the 'VIP' room of the club, next was the drawing she had been looking at before she heard the woman screaming and finally was the plush wolf she had picked up under the driver's seat in the vehicle she had just been in .

" okay chole what do all of these things have in common " she muttered to herself before looking back at the items again before all of a sudden something clicked into the back of her mind.

" that's it .. these are things from my past .. " she said just before the room she was in got engulfed by a blinding white light.


	7. Chapter 6

chapter six

Once the blinding white light disappered from her view , chloe looked around and noticed she was still tied down and looking stright up at the joker's face , so she truned her head to the side and spit out the leather that was in her mouth before truning to look back up at the joker and say " really papa .. is that all you got ? "

Joker looked back at Chole before taking a few step's back haven't been called that in over 13 years , then harley quinn quickly lets go of alice's face she had been holding which was covered in both tears and vomit that had also ran down the front of her clothes before walking over to the joker and placing her hand on his shoulder " you alright puddin? " she asked not even looking at chole.

Joker looked over at harley as she kept her hand on his shoulder and only nods before looking at chole again just dumbfounded by why she would call him papa after getting electoshocked by him. Chole laughs like something funny had been said before thrashing against the restaints holding her down " can someone please let me up ? " chole yelled out to the whole room. Alice weakly looked up and said " chole.. your. .your alive? "

Chole looks at alice the best she could " that's not my name .. " she said before harley walked over and looked at her with a soft smile before saying " oh then what is your name then.. sweetie ? " chole truned her head to to harley and smiled back at her before saying " Alexandra Quinn " which caused a gasp from harley before she let out a really high pitch squeal and jumps up and down on the spot " it's her .. puddin .. she's finally come home ."

Meanwhile on the roof of the GCPD stood commissioner Gordan, rick flag and D.A johnathan parker, all three of them were waitting for the batman to show up after lighting the bat signal into the night sky after four days passed since chole and alice have gone missing and nothing seems to ponit to where they were. A few hours past before suddenly Bat man shows up in front of them and looks at commissioner Gordan before saying " what is it commissioner ? "


	8. Chapter 7

chapter seven

Commissioner Gordon looks at Batman before saying " we have a couple of missing teenage girl's Batman " .

Batman nods his head to the Commissioner before looking over at the D.A and Rick flag who seemed to be standing on either side of the Commissioner before Rick Flag Said in a angry tone " Alright then, what is this have to do with our missing daughters Commissioner "

" what do you know about these missing girl's Commissioner ? " Batman asked the Commissioner ignoring Rick flag's slight outburst towards him even being there .

" It will be easier if the girls father's tell you everything Batman" Commissioner Gordon said before placing his hands on both the D.A's Shoulder and Rick flag's shoulder .

Rick flag looks at the Batman before saying " Our daughters are the best of friend's , it seems so unlikely for them to just go missing like this. "

Batman nods his head to Rick Flag just before the D.A said" The last place we knew they were at was in their dorm room they happen to share together at Gotham private academy ."

Batman nods his head again before looking to Commissioner Gordon and asks him " have your men already looked over their dorm room ? "

To which the Commissioner nods with his head and before replying with " yes but we found nothing out of the ordinary "

Batman said nothing before turning and disappearing into the night without another word.

* * *

Once leaving G.C.P.D , Batman headed towards the girl's boarding school they attended , to see if he could find anything the local police could have missed .

* * *

In the meantime Alexandra was now sitting up on the table she had been laying down on looking at Joker and Harley Quinn before saying " What .. is there something on my face ? "


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Batman was in the girl's dorm room looking around the whole room before noticing a crumpled up piece of paper in the conner of the room, as he picked up the piece of paper and slowly opened it up he saw it was a advertisement for some club called ' the laughing house' . " hmm why would two teenage girls have a advertisement for this place " Batman said out loud to himself as he walked out of the girl's dorm room at the University of Gotham.

* * *

Alexandra giggles a bit as she looked at Alice who had passed out in the chair she was tied down too before looking at her parent's with pleading eyes " mama .. Papa can we go to Ace Chemicals for a little dip into the many vats there. " Alexandra asked them honestly hoping that both of them would allow her to do that.

Joker laughs at his daughter's idea before looking over at Harley to whom was smiling at him with a cheshire grin over her face then Joker looks back at his daughter and asks her " Princess why do you want to go to Ace Chemicals ? "

" I want to go there cause i want to throw this person who i'm guessing used to be my best friend from 'when i forgot all of this '" Alexandra said with a dramatic twirl of her arms before saying " in to one of those vats " Alexandra said before looking back at her parents with a pout on her face.

" okay Angel " Harley said before pulling Alexandra into a hug

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Town Batman was starting to drive towards Joker's Club ' the laughing house " hoping the Joker might have some information he was looking for , as he was driving he called Alfred who was back at the bat cave.

" Alferd have you pulled up anything about either of these Teenage girls? " Batman asked is faithful butler

" yes sir, it seems like the D.A's daughter actually was adopted by him over ten years ago but i can't seem to get into the files about any of it " Alfred replied with as he was still trying to open the flies he was able to find with the Bat computer.

" i see Alferd, keep on trying to open those files and keep me posted on what you find " Batman saide as he turned a hard right as he was still a few blocks away from ' the laughing house '

" yes sir ' Alfred replies with before hanging up the call with Master Bruce

* * *

Just before Joker , Harley and their daughter were about to leave the ' the Laughing House ' Alexandra stopped and looked at her parents before saying " say mama .. Papa can we leave a little message for stupid old Bats ? "

" like what ? " Joker asked his daughter as he snapped his fingers at the two grunts in the room signaling them to place Alice in the Trunk of his car

" oh i was thinking we could sting up a Body with a Riddle for the Bats ? " Alexandra said as she slowly walked up the stairs leading out of the meat locker

" that sounds actually quite funny " Harley said as she followed after Alexandra before saying " um but where are we going to get the body from ? "

Joker follows after the only two people in life that he cared a lot about even though he didn't want to show it to the rest of the world, once the three of them were in the main part of the club which had been closed down for some time now Joker pulls out one of his guns and shoots one of the lowly grunts working under him before laughing and saying " there is our dead body "

Alexandra giggles before walking over to the dead grunt's body and rips open his top before looking back at her parents and says " papa can i borrow your knife please "

Joker pulls out his small pocket knife and hands it to Alexandra who smiles as she takes it , before she turns back to the body and started to carve out the riddle in the body. once Alexandra was down with the body Joker ordered another Grunt to sting up the body so when the Batman landed in the middle of the club the body would fall down and show the riddle to him.


End file.
